Story In My Life
by Akira ayzharu
Summary: Cerita Tentang Hidup Hinata.*Gak bisa bikin Summary SasuHina, Ini sama seperti kehidupan remaja biasanya,
1. Chapter 1

Hai, ini fanfic pertama aku hahaha semoga yang baca gak muntah, hahaha

OK

Tidak suka? Tekan BACK

WARNING !

Abal-abal, GaJe, Bahasa acak-acakan, Alur Lari-larian, garing, kriuk-kriuk dan sejenisnya

Pairing: MASIH BINGUNG

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Story In My Life

Chapter 1: Awal

Terlihat seorang perempuan yang mempunyai rambut berwarna indigo yang berjalan sambil bersenandung ria. Hinata nama perempuan yang berambut indigo itu terlihat sangat senang karena dia telah mendapatkan pekerjaan sambilan, mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu membuatnya harus membanting tulang untuk membiayai hidupnya. Memang hidup sendiri itu tidak mudah, disaat anak remaja seumuran Hinata pulang pergi kesalon, Hinata hanya bisa mengurung diri dikamar sambil belajar untuk mendapatkan beasiswa di Sekolahnya yang terbilang elit di Konoha, bayangkan saja perjuangan Hinata untuk masuk di Sekolah ini. "Konoha High School" Sekolah yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang yang mempunyai kontong tebal dan sangat pintar.

"Akhirnya aku dapat pekerjaan sambilan juga, hahaha" Kata Hinata.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang laki-laki yang berlari kearah Hinata dan tanpa sengaja menabrak Hinata,hingga membuat Hinata terjatuh. "Aww" rintih Hinata kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku, nona aku sangat buru-buru, Oh iya ini kartu namaku"kata seseorang yang menabrak Hinata. "Naruto Namikaze"gumam Hinata pelan. 'Namikaze, Namikaze astaga itukan nama marga' batin Hinata "Minato-sama"kata Hinata keras karena kaget.

"Apakah nona mengenal Ayahku?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, saya mengenal ayah anda Naruto-san, Ayah anda adalah pemilik Namikaze's Bekery toko roti terbesar dikonoha dan memiliki cabang diseluruh Asia, Suami dari Kushina Uzumaki , dan mempunyai anak tunggal bernama Naruto Namikaze"kata Hinata panjang +lebar. "Wah, ternyata nona tau banyak tentang ayah saya, ternyata Ayahku sangat terkenal hahaha"kata Naruto sambil tertawa garing.

Memangnya siapa yang tidak kenal Minato Namikeze yang merupakan 1 dari 5 orang terkaya di Jepang dan menduduki peringkat kedua dibawah Uchiha.

"Astaga, aku terlambat, Sampai jumpa nona mata putih" kata Naruto berlari sambil melambaikan tangan dan memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya. Melihat itu pipi Hinata bersemu merah "Kurasa wajah ku merah"gumam Hinata sambil memegang pipinya.

.

.

Langit mulai gelap Hinata bergegas pergi ketempat kerja sambilannya karena memang Hinata meminta izin untuk kerja pada malam hari karena pagi dia harus pergi kesekolah. Setelah sampai ditempat kerjanya, Hinata melihat Karin, yang sedang menungunya. "Hinata-san disini," kata Karin menyapa Hinata "Ini baju maid anda" kata Karin sambil menyerahkan baju maid kepada Hinata.

" Terimakasih Karin-san"

Hinata lalu menganti baju yang dia pakai menjadi pakaian maid yang sudah disiapkan pemilik cafe. Hinata keluar dari tempat ganti baju dengan balutan baju maid berwarna hitam selutut dengan celemek berenda warna putih, sepatu maid berwarna hitam dan bando telinga kucing yang sangat cocok dengan wajah Hinata yang manis. Setelah Hinata menganti bajunya bergegas dia menuju dapur dan bertanya kepada karin pekerjaan apa yang harus dia kerjakan.

"Tugasmu adalah mencatat makanan yang dipesan pelanggan dan mengantarkannya, mengerti?" kata Karin selaku atasan Hinata.

"Saya mengerti Karin-san" balas Hinata

"Sekarang antarkan pesanan ini kemeja no 3" kata Karin lagi. Hinata lalu mengantarkan pesanan kemeja no 3 "Ini pesanan anda tuan" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Pelayan" panggil seorang perempuan dimeja no 7 "Iya"balas Hinata. Hinata lalu menghampiri meja perempuan yang memanggilnya tadi. "Anda ingin pesan apa, nona-nona?" tanya Hinata dengan buku catatan ditangannya bersiap untuk mencatan pesanan apa yang diinginkan pelanggan

"aku pesan Coffe Latte dan Cupcake Anggur saja, dan kau apa pig?"Kata Sakura

"Sudahku bilang jangan panggil aku pig nona Jidat lebar, Aku pesan Cappucino saja" kata Ino yang dipanggil Sakura pig, karena dalam bahasa jepang ino berarti babi.

"Baiklah pesanan nona akan segera kami antar,mohon tunggu sebentar"kata Hinata setelah selesai mencatat apa yang dipesan Sakura dan Hinata. Hinata lalu berjalan kedapur untuk mengantarkan pesanan Sakura dan Ino.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka dihidangkan Sakura dan Ino berbicara tentang gosip terbaru.

"Eh, jidat apakah kau sudah dengar tentang gosip"kata Ino terpotong

"Sudahlah Ino saat ini aku tidak ingin bergosip denganmu"Kata Sakura yangmemotong perkataan Ino

"Tapi ini gosip tentang Sasuke Uchiha"Kata Ino berbisik. Mendengar kata Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Langsung terkejut ."APA SASUKE UCHIH" sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan pekataannya Ino membekap mulut Sakura dengan tangannya "Jangan keras-keras jidat kau membuat semua orang melihat kearah kita " kata Ino sambil berbisik. Sakura lalu berdiri dan berkata "Gomen" lalu Sakura duduk kembali dan bertanya kepada ino "Apakah Sasuke kembali ke Konoha?". Sebelum Ino membalas pertanyaan Sakura, Hinata datang membawakan pesanan mereka "Ini pesanan anda nona" kata Hinata

"Iya" balas Ino sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Hinata pergi dari meja mereka Ino melanjutkan ceritannya yang sempat terpotong "Iya, dan katanya dia akan sekolah disekolah kita" kata Ino sambil memakan Cupcake milik Sakura sampai habis, sementara Sakura yang hanya fokus dengan cerita Ino tanpa sadar Cupcakenya sudah habis dimakan Ino. "Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu Sasuke-kun ku lagi hahaha" kata Sakura yang ingin memakan Cupcakenya "Ehh, Cupcake ku mana?" Tanya Sakura kepada Ino,

"Abis, udah aku makan" balas Ino cuek. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa pasrah karena Cupcakenya dimakan Ino.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukan jam 09.59 malam Cafe tempat Hinata kerjapun sudah tutup, Sekarang Hinata sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kerumahnya, memang tempat kerja Hinata cukup dekat jadi Hinata bisa berjalan kaki. Sambil berjalan Hinata bergumam "Besok adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah Konoha High School, pasti seru hihihi".

Tiba-Tiba saja ada mobil yang berhenti dibelakang Hinata, Hinata pun menoleh kebelakang, terlihat sekelebat bayangan yang sedang menuju kearahnya 'Siapa disana?'tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ikut aku" kata orang yang tiba-tiba datang tadi, dan menyeret Hinata untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. "tidak, lepaskan tolong... tolong" Teriak Hinata.

"Bisakah kau diam nona, sekali lagi kau berteriak kau akan kucium, sekarang masuk mobil" Perintah orang itu. Karena takut hinata hanya bisa diam dan menuruti keinginan orang yang dikira mau menculiknya. "A..apa..kah k..kau.. me..men..culikku?" tanya Hinata yang gagap karena ketakutan.

"Aku tidak mau menculikmu, aku hanya ingi minta bantuanmu" balas orang yang menculik Hinata.

"T..tapi ke..napa ha..rus deng..an cara s..seperti in..ini?" tanya Hinata lagi

"Karena sekarang sudah malam , dan ini kartu namaku" kata orang yang menculik Hinata tadi…

"Sasuke Uchiha" itulah yang tertulis dikartu nama itu .

Tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak "Sasuke Uchiha, Anak bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha" .

_Apakah gerangan Sasuke membawa Hinata pergi bagi ? _

_**TBC**_

_yang suka Review yaa RnR , Masih buat Sakunofiza yang selalu ngedukung aku Ogut yaa_


	2. Chapter 2 :Uchiha Itachi

Gimana chapter 1nya memuaskan gk? kalo enggak, saya minta maaf deh karena gak bisa menjadi Author yang berguna bagi bangsa dan negara hahaha. Soalnya baru gabung (Padahal udah lama, tapi belum daftar jadi Author,hehehe) ada yang muntah gk past baca chap1 ? semoga ada yaa  
Hinata Haters Jangan kesini yaa! ntar marah-marah.

Tidak suka? tekan BACK

_**WARNING !**_

_**Abal-abal, GaJe, Bahasa acak-acakan, OOC, Alur Lari-larian, garing, kriuk-kriuk dan sejenisnya**_

_**Pairing: MASIH BINGUNG**_

_**Rated: T **_

_**Genre: Romance, Drama**_

_**Disclaimer:**__**Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**Author: Nariakira Ayzharu**_

"Aku tidak mau menculikmu, aku hanya ingi minta bantuanmu" balas orang yang menculik Hinata.

"T..tapi ke..napa ha..rus deng..an cara s..seperti in..ini?" tanya Hinata lagi

"Karena sekarang sudah malam , dan ini kartu namaku" kata orang yang menculik Hinata tadi…

"Sasuke Uchiha" itulah yang tertulis dikartu nama itu .

Tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak "Sasuke Uchiha, Anak bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha" .

...

Chapter 2:Uchiha Itachi !

"Sekali aku peringatkan nona, bisakah kau diam, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku saat aku mengemudi" jawab Sasuke dingin, yang sedikit jengkel karena Hinata berteriak tiba-tiba.

"Maafkan aku Uchiha-san" kata Hinata. Diperjalan Mereka tak ada satupun yang berbicara hanya deru mesin mobil yang terdengar, Mungkin karena keduanya hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, seperti Hinata yang sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya dan berpikir dia akan dibawa kemana oleh Uchiha bungsu ini dan Sasuke yang memang konsentrasi atau memang tidak ingin berbicara. Saat melihat jalanan yang mulai ramai beberapa saat kemudian mobil Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti didepan salah satu toko milik keluarga Uchiha yang sangat terkenal. "Kita sudah sampai sekarang turunlah" perintah Sasuke.

"Hai, Uchiha-san tapi...un..untuk apa kita ketoko pakaian?" tanya Hinata yang semakin lama semakin penasaran. Sasuke tak menjawab tetapi dia turun dari mobilnya, dan Hinata mengikutinya, kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab Hinata memilih diam dari pada membuat Uchiha bungsu itu marah. Sasuke lalu memasuki toko itu sementara Hinata masih setia mengekorinya, setelah SasuHina tadi masuk terlihat beberapa bukan , tapi semua _pelayan_ yang dilalui Sasuke membungkukkan badan hormat, seorang pelayan sepertinya Kepala pelayan ditoko itu bertanya "Apa yang bisa kami berikan Sasuke-sama"

"Berikan dia gaun pesta" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Hinata . "Tapi Uchiha-san untuk apa kau memberiku gaun" sebelum perkataan Hinata selesai seorang pelayan yang mempunyai tag name Naomi Asagaki memotongnya "Maafkan saya nona, tapi sepertinya anda lebih baik menuruti keinginan Sasuke-sama karena sepertinya Sasuke-sama terlihat sangat buru-buru" kata Naomi (Author*Apa hubungannya?).

"Baiklah" kata Hinata terpaksa karena pelayan tadi memaksanya. "Sekarang ikuti saya saya akan memilihkan anda baju gaun yang bagus" kata Naomi. Setelah Hinata mendapatkan baju yang cocok untuknya dia segera keruangan ganti untuk mengganti bajunya. Tak berapa lama Hinata pun keluar dari ruang ganti dengan dibalut gaun selutut berwarna seperti bunga lavender, dengan hiasan didada berupa mutiara-mutiara yang sangat glamour. "Bagaimana penampilanku Naomi-san?" tanya Hinata yang sedikit agak risih karena pakaian yang dipakainya agak pendek. "Anda cantik sekali nona, tapi tunggu dulu spertinya ada yang kurang" kata Naomi dengan ekspresi seperti sedang meninstrogasi Hinata "Ah, iya, Nona anda silahkan duduk disini sebentar" kata Naomi, menyuruh Hinata duduk dibangku menja rias lengkap dengan cermin, dan berbagai aksesoris yang terdapat dimeja, sedangkan Hinata hanya menurut.

"Sekarang pejamkan mata anda" kata Naomi,Hinata lalu memejamkan matanya dan Naomi mulai mengotak-atik rambut panjang Hinata "Selesai" kata Naomi. Ketika Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat dirinya, dengan rambut diikat sedikit kebelakang, poni didepan disisir ke samping kanan dan dihiasi pernak-pernik mutiara yang sangat indah, "Apakah itu aku ?" tanya Hinata pada Naomi "Iya nona itu benar kamu, dan sekarang pakailah ini" Jawab Naomi seraya menyerahkan High heels dengan tinggi hak 3cm. "Sekarang cobalah berjalan" kata Naomi. Hinatapun berjalan perlhan-lahan walau pun sempat ingin jatuh, Hinatapun mampu menggunakan _High heels _dengan bimbingan Naomi.

_.__**Story In My Life**_

Sementara Hinata berdandan, Sasuke sudah siap dengan toxedo biru dongker dengan gaya rambut yang seperti pantat ayam yang terkesan keren baginya (karena Cuma sasuke yang punya rambut pantat ayam) menjadikannya terlihat sangat tampan eitsss bukan berarti kemarin Sasuke tidak tampan hanya saja hari ini dia terlihat sangat sangat rapi. Hinata pun keluar dari ruangan khusus perempuan dengan penampilan yang glamour dan sangat sangat cantik dengan semburat merah yang mengiasi wajahnya. "Maaf menunggu lama Sasuke-sama, membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendandani pasangan anda" kata Naomi sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Hinata, dan membuat wajah Hinata menjadi seperti merah tomat. Walaupun baru mengenal Hinata dan Naomi sudah akrab seperti sahabat lama yang terpisah dan baru sekarang bertemu. Setelah membayar semua barang yang dibelinya Sasuke langsung menuju kemobil, diikuti Hinata yang hanya diam, setelah mereka sampai dimobil, Sasuke langsung tancap gas menuju tempat yang tidak diketahu Hinata, tiba-tiba Sasuke memecah keheningan dengan bertanya kepada hinata, "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, Uchiha-san" jawab Hinata. Mendengar marga Hyuuga, Sasuke teringat seseorang yang juga memunyai marga Hyuuga. 'Hyuuga, Hyuuga sepertinya aku pernah dengar' batin Sasuke, sementara Sasuke berkutat dengan pikirannya ,"Maaf Uchiha-san,? kau bilang ingin minta tolong, kenapa kita harus memakai pakaian bagus seperti ini dan kita akan kemana?" kata Hinata yang memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Sasuke. "Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke, maaf sebelumnya aku membawamu dengan paksa karena aku membutuhkan bantuanmu..". "Maksudnya butuh bantuanku Sasuke-san" sela Hinata saat Sasuke menjelaskan apa tujuannya membawa Hinata."Bisakah kau bicara setelah aku selesai?" kata Sasuke sedikit kasar karena perkataannya dipotong Hinata. "Maaf Sasuke-san" kata Hinata dengan wajah yang tertunduk karena takut. " Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kakekku , dulu dia pernah bilang aku harus membawa pacarku saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-76 , dan kemarin dia bilang padaku kalau aku tidak membawa pacarku, aku akan dibawanya ke London dan dijodohkan dengan kenalan bisnis kakekku yang tidak ku kenal, jadi aku mau kau pura-pura menjadi pacarku malam ini" kata Sasuke santai, sementara Hinata gemetar karena mendengar alasan Sasuke. "Ta..tapi kena...pa h..har..us... aku?" kata Hinata gagap karena gemetar. "bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang karena hari sudah malam dan aku menemukanmu berjalan sendirian dijalan karena aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman perempuan jadi aku bawa saja kau, lagi pula sepertinya kau tidak mempunyai pacar" kata Sasuke dingin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, membuat Hinata semakin gemetar "dan berhenti memanggilku dengan _suffix _san, Mengerti" kata Sasuke.

_**.Story In My Life**_

Setelah SasuHina sampai dirumah Kakek Sasuke, mereka disambut oleh seseorang yang dipanggil Sasuke _Baka Itachi-Nii _. "Hei, Sasu lama sekali kau datang kesini dari tadi kakek marah-marah karena kau belum datang," kata Itachi. Sasuke tak menjawab dan meneruskan perjalannya menuju ruang utama, Tetapi tiba-tiba Itachi menangkap tangan Hinata dan menariknya ke arahnya, Itachi lalu berbisik kepada Hinata "Ah kau pasti pacarnya Sasuke, lebih baik kau ikut denganku dari pada dengan adikku yang seperti ice itu" mendengar itu wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah "Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda adik ipar, kau kan punya adikku, kalau aku mengambilmu mungkin aku besok tak akan ada lagi didunia ini" canda Itachi. "Sebaiknya kau ikut aku aku akan memperkenalkan kakek ku kepadamu" kata Itachi. "Ta..tapi apakah tidak apa-apa?," tanya Hinata. "Ya tidak apa-apa, sekalian aku mau tau seberapa cinta adikku padamu, apakah dia akan mencarimu kalau kau tidak ada disampingnya" kata Itachi sambil menggoda Hinata. Lagi-lagi itu membuat wajah Hinata merah, Itachi lalu membawa Hinata masuk melalui pintu belakang yang akan langsung tembus ke ruangan pribadi kakeknya, tanpa diketahui Sasuke tentunya.

Sementara Sasuke yang sudah berada diruang utama tempat diadakannya pesta masih tidak sadar bahwa Hinata dibawa pergi oleh Itachi.

"Hey, _Teme_..." sapa seseorang yang mempunyai rambut kuning jabrik.

"Hentikan, panggilan itu _Dobe_" jawab Sasuke.

"Enak saja, kau juga masih memanggilku dengan sebutan bodoh itu" jawab orang yang dipanggil Sasuke _Dobe. _

"Terserah kau saja, Naruto" kata Sasuke Dingin.

"Hahaha memang dari dulu kau tidak berubah, selalu saja dingin seperti_ ice_" kata Naruto "Oh iya _Teme_, tadi aku bertemu Sakura dan Ino,dan sepertinya Sakura sangat senang mendengar kau kembali dari London, dia terus bertanya tentang kau" sambung Naruto. Mendengar nama Sakura dan Ino, Sasuke langsung bergidik karena mengingat dua orang yang selalu mengidolakannya dulu, terlebih Sakura yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke cuek, padahal dalam hatinya berharap agar tidak bertemu Sakura dan Ino, tapi namanya juga gengsi Uchiha terpaksa dia pendam dalam hati.

Apakah Sasuke menyadari hilangnya Hinata?

_**TBC**_

_**buat yang review makasih **_

_**my : namanya juga author**_

_**rini:makasih udah nunggu**_

_**durara: hahaha dsaya orang Kalimantan, ogot itu gelar temen saya**_

_**RnR yaa kalo suka!**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Kenangan Kita

hola, minna-san Kembali lagi bersama Kira-chan yang agak GaJe ini hihihi. Agak sedih nihh Naruto udah tamat,,,, ya walaupun 2015 ada lagi...

Oh iya Selamat Tahun Baru..

OK jangan basa-basi lagi ayo mulai...

Tidak suka? Tekan **BACK**

_**WARNING !**_

Abal-abal, GaJe, Bahasa acak-acakan,Alur ngaco, OOC, garing, Typo, kriuk-kriuk dan sejenisnya

Pairing: _**SasuHinaNaru, **_

Rated: T

Disclaimer: _**Masashi**_ _**Kisimoto**_

_**Story In My Life **_

Chapter 3: Kenangan Kita.

Wajah Hinata yang tadi merah gara-gara malu sekarang sudah berubah menjadi pucat pasi setelah bertemu dengan Kakeknya Sasuke, Madara.

Itachi yang tadinya membawa Hinata ke ruangan dimana Madara berada pun telah lama pergi, suasansa didalam ruangan mewah itu begitu sunyi karena tidak ada seorang pun yang memulai pembicaraan, Hinata memang menyukai suasanya sunyi tetapi bukan sunyi yang bercampur dengan perasaan tegang dan takut.

Suasanya berubah semakin tegang ketika Madara yang tadi hanya diam mulai berbicara.

"Jadi ,sudah berapa lama kau dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Madara kepada Hinata. Hinata yang bingung mau menjawab apa, terpaksa berbohong. " Satu bulan, Madara-sama" jawab Hinata sopan.

"Jangan terlalu Formal, itu membuatku seperti kakek-kakek tua yang bau tanah" kata Madara. Mendengar perkataan Madara tadi Hinata menjadi sedikit lega karena Kakeknya Sasuke tak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

" Hai"

"Hey, Hinata menurutmu Sasuke itu bagaimana?"

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Madara terbelalak,

"Em-e Sas,,Sasuke itu ba..baik, tapi terkadang dia dingin.." Jawab Hinata Gugup karena dia tidak tahu pasti bagaimana sikap Sasuke yang benarnya.

'Sedikit, tidak tahukah betapa dinginnya dia, kurasa dia bahkan lebih dingin dari kulkas di rumah Ayame-san' Batin Hinata berkata lain dengan apa yang di ucapkan bibirnya.

"Iya, dia baik walau sedikit dingin sih" kata Madara.

"Dulu waktu Sasuke umur 5 tahun aku pernah membawanya ketaman hiburan, saat itu dia melihat anak perempuan yang menangis di ayunan karena terpisah dari orang tuanya, saat itu dia merengek-rengek minta dibelikan permen lolipop dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Hinata yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita itu dengan cepat menggeleng, mengakibatkan riasan (?) rambutnya sedikit rusak. Tanpa disadari terbentuk sebuah senyum dibibir Madara melihat kelakuan Hinata yang menurutnya sangat polos.

"Dia memberikan permen yang aku belikan untuknya kepada anak perempuan itu, anak perempuan itu kalau tidak salah anak itu rambutnya pendek, pendek sekali sampai pada awalnya aku merira dia itu anak laki-laki, tapi setelah mendengar suaranya baru aku tau perempuan, Warna matanya apa ya, Aku lupa soalnya sudah lama sekali." Madara mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi saat itu.

"Sudahlah, Sekarang kita ke ruang Utama sepertinya Pesta hampir dimulai." Kata Madara sambil berdiri membuka pintu ruangan itu. Bagaimana mau mulai pestanya, kalau yang mengadakan pesta saja belum ke pesta !

"Uugh" erang Hinata.

"Hinata, kau kenapa" tanya Madara.

Madara yang mendengar Hinata langsung membalikan badan untuk melihat keadaan Hinata saat itu. "Hinata kau kenapa?" Tanya Madara.

"Kepalaku pusing , mungkin aku kecapean-akhh"

Terbesit di ingatan Hinata seorang anak perempuan yang menangis,

'Kaa-chan..hiks... Otou-san...kalian dimana?'

'ini untukmu'

"Akkghh" erang Hinata sambil memegang kepalanya, Madara yang panik langsung berteriak memanggil para maid yang ada dirumah itu.

Sesaat kemudian Hinata jatuh pingsan.

**Story In My Life**

Sementara itu Sasuke belum juga menyadari hilangnya Hinata, mungkin karena dia terbiasa sendirian. Terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berbincang-bincang atau tepatnya Naruto yang berbicara sendirian sedang Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali merespon dengan gumaman 'Hn' yang Naruto pun tak mendengarnya.

"Nee Teme, tadi aku menabrak seseorang yang sepertinya aku kenal, kau tahu dia punya warna mata putih seperti Klan Hyuuga, itu memingatkanku dengan Neji, Sempai kita waktu di KJIS" kata Naruto .

"Dan juga rasanya aku juga melihatnya di pesta ini, apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dialaminya sebelum pergi ke pesta Keluarga Uchiha.

"Hn"

"Teme, apa kau tidak punya kata lain selain 'Hn' andalanmu itu?"

"Tenanglah Dobe, aku sedang berfikir"

"Terserah kau saja, huh. Oh iya lama sekali pesta ini dimulai, mana kakekmu Teme?"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, sepertinya dia memang benar-benar sedang berfikir, tapi apa yang sedang dia fikirkan? Ayo kita lihat apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

'Mata putih+Hyuuga+Neji+...? =...?' (rumus mengingat seseorang ala Sasuke*di sharinggan*)

"Hinata" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba sehingga mengagetkan Naruto yang sedang minum, membuat air yang diminumnya kembali ke gelasnya.

"Teme baka, untuk airnya tidak nyembur kemukamu, memangnya ada apasih Teme"

"Hinata Dobe, Hinata. Aku harus pergi mencari seseorang Dobe" Kata Sasuke yang panik

"I_iya, Dah Teme."

'Kenapa aku sampai melupakan dia ya? dikemanakan Otakmu yang pintar itu Sasuke. Aku harus menemukan Hinata sebelum pesta dimulai' Inner Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Uchiha bungsu itu heran dan berkata "benar kata Sakura, sekarang Teme berubah, berubah menjadi aneh"

Pleetak..

"Apa maksudmu dengan Sasuke berubah menjadi aneh?" tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba ada di samping Naruto, dan memukulnya dengan kipas yang ehtah dari mana dia dapat (kayak milik Temari tapi versi mini dan di tengah kipas ada lambang Uchiha)

"Aduuh... Itachi-Nii kenapa tiba-tiba ada disini dan memukulku?" Kata Naruto sambil berteriak dan kedua tangan mengelus kepalanya yang di pukul Itachi dengan kipas.

"Itu sebagai balasan karena mengatai otouto aneh"

"Aku bukan mengatai, itu fakta buktinya dia tadi diam lalu tiba-tiba dia berkata Hina.. Hina apa ya tadi sudahlah pokoknya setelah itu dia berjalan tergesa-gesa seperti melihat hantu, nah nnehkan?" kata Naruto Panjang x lebar(?)

"Sebentar Naruto, coba ulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi?" kata Itachi yang sepertinya menemukan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Hantu?"

"Bukan"

"Deidara itu cantik?"

Memangnya Naruto ada yang berkata seperti itu?

"Bukan"

"Kakuzu dan Kisame yaoian?"

"Hey, Naruto memangnya kamu ada bilang begitu?" tanya Itachi yang sepertinya tidak pernah mendengar kalimat itu.

"Tidak ada" Kata Naruto

Pletak

"Kenapa kau memukulku lagi Itachi-Nii?" Kata Naruto sambil memgelus kepalanya yang dipukul Itachi.

"Sudahlah, aku mau mencari Sasuke dulu, sepertinya dia sedang panik karena Hinata" kata Itachi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ah, Iya Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil menjentikkan jari.

Sebentar sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan ucapan Itachi yang menurut Naruto aneh.

"Itachi brengsek kenapa kau tanya aku kalau sudah tau apa yang dicari Sasuke." Teriak Naruto marah.

Sementara Itachi yang mendengar suara Naruto dari kejauhan tertawa sendiri karena telah menjahili teman Adik tercintanya.

**Story In My Life**

Saat ini Sasuke tengah sibuk mencari-seseorang diantara kerumunan orang yang semakin lama semakin banyak, kalau semakin banyak oang yang datang itu berarti Sasuke harus Cepat, kenapa? Itu menandakan Acara sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

"Dasar, ke manasih dia menggilannya? Seharusnya aku tidak ninggalin dia" kata Sasuke yang tergesa-gesa menuju pintu utama.

Sesampainya dipintu utama Sasuke tidak menemukan seseorang yang dia cari itu. Dengan rasa putus Sasuke kembali kedalam , sepertinya dia berniat untuk ke kamarnya sendiri entah untuk melakukan apa.

Saat Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya dia melihat Kakeknya yang berjalan tergesa-gesa kearahnya, saat itu juga degup jantung Sasuke menjadi tidak karuan. Takut, adalah hal yang dia rasakan saat ini, seumur hidupnya tidak pernah dia melihat Kakeknya sepanik ini, Kakdk yang dikenalnya akan benar-benar bertidak kalau keadaan sudah benar-benar darurat.

"Sasuke" Teriak Madara.

Mendengar Kakeknya memanggilnya membuanya membeku.

"Sasuke, cepat ikut Kakek," kata Madara sambil menuntun Sasuke.

Madara berhenti didepan pintu kamar tamu, saat Madara berbalik menghadap Sauke terlihat butiran-butiran air mata jatuh kelantai. Sasuke binggung, memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kakeknya itu sampai-sampai dia menangis. Uchiha itu sangatlah anti-menangis hanya itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke sekarang.

" Sasuke" kata Madara yang sudah sedikit tenang. Rasa lega menghampiri hati Sasuke, karena kakeknya tidak marah padanya. Tetapi juga ada rasa penasaran yang terselip diantara rasa lega itu.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Hinata tadi pingsan, sekarang dia ada dikamar ini. Tadi dia mengigau menyebutkan namamu . maafkan Kakek tidak bisa menjaganya" kata Madara

"Kakek mau keruang Utama, kau tidak usah ke pesta kau harus menjaga Hinata sampai dia sadar" kata Madara lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang membatu didepan pintu.

Sekarang perasaan lega dan penasaran segara pergi berganti dengan perasaan Khawatir.

Dengan segera Sasuke masuk ke kamar dimana Hinata berada. Saat berada didalam kamar, Sasuke melihat Hinata terbaring lemah diranjang, diambilnya kursi yang ada didepan meja rias , diletakkannya di samping ranjang tempat Hinata tidur, lalu duduk disana untuk menjaga Hinata.

"Suke-eh"

Hinata mengigau lagi

"ya" entah kenapa otomatis mulut Sasuke menjawab igauannya Hinata

"Permennya enak"

Seakan mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Hinata mengigau kembali.

"Ya" dan lagi Sasuke membalasnya.

Saat ini hati Sasuke benar-benar kacau, melihat Hinata yang seperti ini ada sesuatu yang aneh bergejolak di hati Sasuke. Dipandangnya wajah polos Hinata lalu digenggamnya tangan Hinata.

"Hei, kau baik-baik sajakan? Seharusnya aku tidak membawamu kemari"

"Su-Sukeh" kembali Hinata mengigau, tetapi kali ini ada air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Sasuke yang melihat itu kembali merasakan sesuatu dihatinya di remas begutu kuat.

"Jangan pergi , Hina takut sendiri" Sekarang Hinata benar-benar menangis dalam tidurnya, entah apa yang terjadi dimimpinya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu benar-benar heran dengan dirinya, saat ini dia merasakan sedikit bahagia karena Hinata tidak ingin pergi darinya.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar penasaran, siapa dirimu sebenarnya Hinata, kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini" gumam Sasuke terlihat lengkungan di sudut bibirnya menandakan dia tersenyum.

**Story In My Life**

Pagi begitu cerah terdengar dibalik jendela burung-burung berkicau.

"Eghh" erang Hinata sambil membuka matanya. Hinata lalu melihat sekelilingnya saat melihat kesamping dia terkejut karena ada Sasuke yang tidur di kursi dengan meletakan kepala dikasur, dan Hinata lebih terkejut lagi karena ada sesuatu yang hangat ditangannya yaitu tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya. Memangnya apa yang terjadi semalam?.

"Ng?"

Dengan cepat Hinata mepaskan genggaman tangannya, karena melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sebentar lagi bangun.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke

Hinata ingat sekarang apa yang terjadi semalam, Dia pinggsan karena kepalanya pusing dan kemungkingan Sasuke disini karena menjaganya.

"I-iya " jawab Hinata

Hening Sejenak. Sampai seorang wanita mirip dengan Sasuke masuk membawakan dan membawakan bubur untuk Hinata.

"Jadi ini ya menantuku? Wah cantik sekali, apa kamu sudah baikan?" tanyanya

"Su-sudah, maaf tapi bibi siapa?"

"Ah iya, bibi lupa. Nama bibi Mikoto Uchiha, Hina-chan harus memanggil bibi, Kaa-san , O.K." Kata Mikoto yang sepertinya sangat menyukai Hinata

"Kaa-san" Bantah Sasuke

"Hahaha, Ini Kaa-san buatkan bubur buat Hinata-chan, dan Sasuke cepat mandi lalu berangkat sekolah" kata Mikoto

Setelah Sasuke keluar dari kamar Hinata memberanikan diri berbicara pada Mikoto.

"Bibi Hina harus pu-pulang Hina juga mau sekolah" kata Hinata

"Bukankan sudah bibi bilang panggil bibi Kaa-san, kalau tidak bibi tidak izikan Hina-chan pulang"

"Ha'i, Bi-eh Kaa-san Hinata mau pulang lalu sekolah"

"Memangnya Hinata-chan Sudah benar-benar pulih?"

"Iya" jawab Hinata.

"Kalo begitu Hinata pamit pulang Kaa-san"

"Hei kenapa pulang, Hinata mandi saja sana, tapi mandinya bukan dirumah Hinata-chan"

"Hapi seragam Hinata-ada di rumah Kaa-san"

"Henang saja Hinata-chan soal seragam biar Kaa-san yang urus, sekarang cepat mandi nanti terlambat" kata Mikoto sambil mendorong Hinata ke kamar mandi.

"Oh iya, nanti perginya sama Sasuke ya".

"Ba-baik Kaa-san"

"Kaa-san tunggu diruang makan ya Hinata-chan" kata Mikoto keluar kamar tamu itu.

Seakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil dalam Perkataan Mikoto tadi Hinata lalu perfikir.

"Eeh, aku tidak tau dimana Ruang Makan, hah.. sudahlah sebaiknya aku mandi dulu " gumam Hinata.

**Story In My Life**

Hinata sekarang sedang mengikat rambutnya menjadi ponitail dengan balutan seragam KHS yang dia temukan diatas kasur tempat dia tidur tadi malam lengkap dengan tas yang isinya perlengkapan belajar. Hinata berfikir darimana Mikoto tahu kalau dia sekolah di KHS ? apa dari Sasuke? Tidak mungkin, diakan tidak pernah memberitahu Sasuke dimana dia Sekolah.

Saat Hinata keluar dari kamar dia dikejutkan oleh seorang maid perempuan yang mempunyai suara laki-laki.

"Hinata-sama, silahkan ikuti saya. Saya akan mengantarkan Hinata-sama ke Ruang Makan"

Lagi-lagi Hinata heran, kenapa Mikoto tahu bahwa dia tidak tahu dimana letak Ruang Makan.

'Apa jangan- jangan' batin Hinata

"Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh Hinata-sama, semua itu hanya kebetulan" kata Maid yang bernama Haku .

"Eh"

"Tak apa Hinata-sama, jangan heran kalau saya tau apa yang anda pikirkan karena saya bisa membaca pikiran orang yang tidak menatap mata saya." Kata Haku sambil tersenyum.

Setelah percakapan yang singkat itu atau lebih tepatnya penjelasan Haku, Hinata memilih tidak memirkan apa-apa. Tidak terasa Haku dan Hinata sampai di Ruang Makan. Dimeja Makan sudah tersedia dua potong roti dan segelas susu juga ditengah meja ada berbagai macam selai rasa buah.

"Hina-chan... Sini !" seru Mikoto seraya menepuk-nepuk bangku disebelahnya.

Hinata hanya menurut ketika Mikoto menyuruhnya duduk di bangku di sebelahnya. Setelah Hinata duduk Mikoto lalu berniat Mengoleskan Selai pada roti Hinata tetapi tiba-tiba Hinata berkata "ano Ka-Kaa-san"

"Ugh,, " tiba-tiba saja Itachi tersedak.

"Itachi –" Kata Mikoto.

"Iya Kaa-san" Kata Itachi sambil menahan tawa.

"Ne Hinata-chan ada apa?" tanya Mikoto pada Hinata yang sedah menundukan wajah malu.

"Kaa-san, Hinata masih kenyang makan bubur tadi pagi jadi sebaiknya tidak usah memberikan dia roti" kata Sasuke yang sepertinya mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata.

Memangnya Hinata memakan bubur itu?

"Sasuke, Kaa-sankan tidak bertanya sama kamu tetapi kaa-san bertanya sama Hinata".

"Ta–tapi yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar Ka–kaa-san" Kata Hinata.

Walaupun Hinata tidak memakan roti tetapi dia meminum segelas susu yang sudah di sediakan para maid dirumah Keluarga Uchiha, dengan begitu selesai sudah sarapan pagi itu.

**Story In My Life**

Sekarang ini Hinata dan Sasuke telah sampai di KHS atau lebih tepatnya di area parkir tetapi entah kenapa Hinata tidak mau keluar dari mobil Sasuke padahal menit lagi bel berbunyi. Sasuke yang melihat itupun heran kembali masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena itu" jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

_Apakah yang sebenarnya ditunjuk Hinata sehingga dia tidak mau turun dari Mobil Sasuke?..._

_**TBC...**_

Huuaaah akhirnya Kelar juga ini Chapter...

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah berani nge_review fanfic abal-abal ini...

Thanks for

**Gt Hmur, Maya Kumashiro48, Rini Andrianj Uchiga, Avrillita97, Helian, Rozhee_flouwerz. **Terimakasih juga buat temen-temen sekolah aku yang nanya-nanya judul fanfic aku tapi gak dibaca... .. Kalo suka Jangan lupa Review lagi atau kasih saran... Ohh iya.. selamat UN buat semua kelas yang bentar lagi ngadain UN (masih lama baka).. Jangan lupa belajar..

Nariakira Ayzharu


End file.
